The Penguin (DCAU)
|-|Batman TAS= |-|The New Batman Adventures= Summary Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin, is one of Batman's primary antagonists within the DC Animated Universe. He was a villainous businessman and crime lord in Gotham City and one of Batman's long-time enemies. He is one of the secondary antagonists of Batman: The Animated Series and its sequel series The New Batman Adventures, a guest antagonist of Superman: The Animated Series and the main antagonist of the 2003 direct-to-video film Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. In both Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, as well as in Superman; The Animated Series, he was voiced by Paul Williams. In Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, he was voiced by the late David Ogden Stiers, who also played Governor Radcliffe in Disney's Pocahontas. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-A to higher with weaponry Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, The Penguin, Penguin Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 40s, early 50s Classification: Criminal Mastermind, Head of the Iceberg Lounge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Firearms and blades), Expert Manipulator, Expert Planner, Animal Manipulation (Has an affinity with birds and can train them to be uncharacteristically aggressive), Poison Manipulation and Gas Manipulation (With his umbrella, can project toxic gases), Electricity Manipulation (With his umbrella, one of them can shoot electricity), Acid Manipulation (One of his umbrellas can shoot acid), Energy Projection (Some of his umbrellas can be used to shoot laser), Flight (With his umbrella) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can keep with the likes of Batman although The Penguin is weaker than him. Easily fended off three muggers and is stronger than most full-grown adults), Small Building level to higher with weaponry (Has access to various kinds of umbrellas and weapons that can shoot missiles and destroy vehicles. Has access to explosives) Speed: Athletic Human with Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Batman although he is slower than him) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can effortlessly harm full-grown men. Can harm the likes of Batman although he's weaker than him) Durability: Small Bulding level (Can take hits from the likes of Batman) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with bladed umbrellas, at least dozens of meter with gun umbrellas and other weaponry Standard Equipment: Multiple umbrellas that can be turned into weaponry or tools like a knife, a blade, a gun, a razor-sharp, a machine gun or a propeller blade and can shoot various gases and electricity. Has access to advanced weaponry and explosives. Intelligence: Very High. The Penguin is a very intelligent criminal who is capable of putting complex plans in motion with great efficiency, having been able to lure Batman into a deadly trap and nearly got him killed at one occasion and even managed to destroy the Batmobile and the Batwing. He was also capable of avoiding jail by establishing a nightclub he used to manage his criminal enterprises with enough finesse to not be caught for a long time. Weaknesses: Is a rather overweight man (although this doesn't stop him from being dangerous) and is obsessed with being considered as a gentleman and a member of the rich Gotham elite. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Preparation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 9